


Breaking the Habit

by MikeCross



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeCross/pseuds/MikeCross
Summary: O tédio é o pior inimigo de uma pessoa no qual sempre anseia descobrir coisas novas. Longe do relacionamento de Pyrrha com Jaune ser algo infeliz, mas ela é uma mulher que realmente detesta a rotina. Seja no amor, seja no desejo, a jovem Nikos deseja desbravar novos horizontes, provar novas sensações e deixar de lado, nem que seja por um momento, o arquétipo de boa moça. Graças a uma ideia ousada, ela girará o jovem Arc para um novo conceito de desejo. Conceitos que irão certamente puxar os limites de ambos.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 3





	1. Peripécias que podem ser feitas em cima de um sofá

A rotina muitas vezes te leva a um estado de espirito desagradável, por mais que você acredite que não há razão alguma pra se sentir assim... Pelo menos, não a primeiro momento.

Escapar do clima denso do dia-a-dia e dedicar um momento de tranquilidade junto com aquele que você ama é tudo aquilo que você pode desejar. Horas a dois à meia luz, acompanhado por um ventilador para espantar o calor do verão, alguns refrigerantes e lanches para forrar o estômago. Somente um casal e uma televisão conectada a seu serviço de streaming contratado, exibindo suas séries favoritas. No entanto, algo não parecia certo. Havia algo que deixava Pyrrha Nikos inquieta, e porque não dizer, um tanto insatisfeita lá no departamento íntimo.

Seu amado parceiro, Jaune Arc, era um rapaz no qual ela sempre desejou ter. Desde os tempos de Beacon Academy, ele sempre foi um líder atencioso e gentil, no qual via Pyrrha não como uma heroína inalcançável, mas sim como uma parceira fiel. Gestos que, invariavelmente, fizeram um sentimento forte nascer no coração deles. Nas palavras de Nora, aqueles haviam sido os meses mais apreensivos e quase insuportáveis dentro do Time JNPR e até mesmo do Time RWBY, pois segundo ela mesma, os dois viviam sob uma passividade gerada pelo receio de macular aquela já consolidada amizade na tentativa de terem algo a mais. Mas graças a uma dose de confiança, e um empurrãozinho de Nora e Ren, a confissão não tardou mais para ser feita.

Os breves anos de academia passaram como uma brisa do oceano. Inúmeros grimms foram abatidos, horas de estudo e treino intenso e várias missões que não tardaram em ocupar o cronograma dos jovens. Devidamente lecionados, a sua tão sonhada formatura havia chegado, e com isso, eles finalmente eles estavam livres para se tornar caçadores excepcionais. E com seus ganhos, era hora de finalmente começar a montar o roteiro de suas vidas adultas. Seus amigos ainda continuam próximos em suas vidas, agora com o diferencial de não serem mais colegas de quarto, mas ainda dividindo a mesma vizinhança. Não havia nenhum protesto sobre Jaune e Pyrrha ajudarem um ao outro a serem independentes, e após um acordo, hoje ambos vivem juntos em uma simples, mas confortável casa nos subúrbios de Vale, aonde eles hoje vivem suas vidas enquanto fortalecem ainda mais seu relacionamento amoroso.

Como um casal, eles se davam muito bem. Obviamente que certos conflitos e rixas costumam ocorrer esporadicamente causados por desavenças do dia-a-dia, mas isso é o esperado de quaisquer relações saudáveis. Afinal de contas, eles só agora começaram a entender mais das características e defeitos um do outro a nível mais detalhado. Mas isso era facilmente contornado, visto que ambos compartilhavam muitos gostos, rotinas, e por que não dizer, intimidades. E é esse o tópico a se observar visto a inquietude da jovem Nikos.

Pyrrha sempre foi uma mulher modesta e Jaune um homem mais calmo, mas até mesmo eles não conseguiriam resistir a forma que os anseios que um sentia pelo outro se intensificavam a cada dia. Com um pouco de timidez e curiosidade, não tardou para que ambos se engajassem em atos mais íntimos, assim criando uma vida sexual agradável. Guiados pela atração, prazer e por que não as frustrações do dia-a-dia, ambos podiam encontrar num no outro um momento para esquecer todos as importunações, dividindo a cama entre beijos acalorados e sons molhados. Mesmo assim, a típica modéstia de ambos imperava até mesmo nesses momentos. Longe deles apenas transarem numa posição de missionário toda santa vez, mas mesmo com todos os toques e dedilhares, tudo isso parecia tudo muito comum e rotineiro, e o que antes parecia ser um mero detalhe, passou a ser fonte de tédio.

E conforme o tempo passava, Pyrrha descobria que isso podia ser levado muito além. Esse era um dilema inusitado, mas ela aos poucos percebia que ela queria ser mais ousada...

Não era raro da jovem de cabelos ruivos se deparar com situações no qual faziam sua imaginação dar voltas. De conversas descompromissadas acompanhadas por uma lata de cerveja junto de Yang, no qual contava como estava o seu relacionamento com Weiss. Sobre o quão restrita ela era com sua intimidade inicialmente e de como ela foi se abrindo aos poucos. Desbocada como ela sempre foi, Yang até mencionou sobre alguns brinquedos sexuais no qual ela adorava usar com sua amada e o quanto ela, apesar de tentar não transparecer, curtia isso. Mesmo se sentindo um tanto constrangida com aquelas informações nada sutis, Pyrrha não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade. Será que Jaune também seria capaz de sentir essa vontade de quebrar alguns patamares? De deixar a inibição de lado e buscar um pouco mais de diversão? Isso lhe parecia tão destoante com a personalidade dele, mas céus, como ela queria descobrir.

De volta a aquela modesta sala, Pyrrha parecia um tanto avoada, não prestando atenção no que estava assistindo; um seriado de comédia romântica no qual eles haviam encontrado no Vale-Zone Prime Video, o que fez Jaune notar aquela súbita distração. Intrigado por aquilo, o jovem Arc decidiu chamar a atenção de sua parceira.

— Ei Pyrrha, tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

— Huh?... Ah! Jaune, não é nada. Eu apenas estava me lembrando de algumas coisas. – Pyrrha responde saindo de seu devaneio.

— Estranho. Você não tende a ficar tão desligada desse jeito. É algo importante?

— Não, nem um pouco. É que...

Pyrrha estava por olhar aqueles olhos azulados de seu parceiro, remetendo a tudo aquilo que ela gostava nele. Os detalhes atraentes de seu rosto, o brilho de seu cabelo loiro, a robustez do seu físico modesto, mas definido por todos esses anos de treino escondido detrás daquelas roupas. Tudo isso sendo minuciosamente notado por ela conforme ela descia seu olhar, não se contendo com sua compostura e passando a devora-lo com seus olhos.

Se Pyrrha estava antes avoada por todas aquelas ideias, agora ela finalmente achou algo pra se concentrar. Tudo isso sendo notado por Jaune, que se encontrava ali um tanto intimidado.

— Eeeh... Pyrrha? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

— Não... Não tem nada no seu rosto. Mas é que... Olhando você desse jeito, nesse momento você parece... tão beijável...

Respondendo com palavras suspirantes, Pyrrha praticamente se ancora sobre o jovem Arc. As mãos da jovem ruiva pousam no peitoral de Jaune, agarrando firmemente sua camisa, enquanto ela puxava seu amado para si para um beijo acalorado e os olhos dele se arregalam em surpresa. Não que o sabor da boca de sua parceira não fosse de seu agrado, longe disso. A diferença e que naquele momento, Pyrrha parecia muito mais voraz com seus anseios. Sua respiração estava tão densa e seus suspiros estavam extremamente seduzentes, a ponto de deixar a mente do jovem Arc em branco por certos momentos. Pyrrha o beijava como nunca havia beijado antes, transparecendo uma fome no qual Jaune nunca havia testemunhado.

— Pyr-Pyrrha... Você ficou ousada de repente. — Jaune tentava chamar a atenção dela nos breves momentos em que suas bocas se desligavam uma da outra.

— Eu sei... Eu estava um tanto entediada, sabe? — Pyrrha por sua vez respondeu, enquanto dava pequenos beijos no rosto do rapaz, esperando alguma reação dele.

— Bom, isso foi inusitado. Mas... Eu, eu gosto disso. — O rapaz responde um tanto constrangido, mas sem deixar de transparecer que aquele gesto estava sendo muito bom para ele.

— Eu sei, heheh... Seu rosto não nega. Sabe Jaune... A gente está junto a um bom tempo. E durante esse meio tempo. Você sabe, nos nossos momentos. Eu já te toquei. Você me tocou. Ficamos como um só várias vezes... Porém, eu apenas estava pensando que, você sabe, a gente podia dar uma variada e deixarmos de ser tão “comportadinhos” enquanto estamos a sós. Os simples toques não me parecem o bastante...

Os beijos da jovem passaram a passear ainda mais pelo rosto de Jaune, a ponto de ter chegado próximo a sua orelha esquerda. Ainda inspirada, Pyrrha decide dar uma mordiscada no lóbulo de seu parceiro, lhe arrancando um discreto gemido, e aproveitando pra suspirar suas intenções pra ele enquanto fazia uma expressão sapeca.

— Eu estou afim de te pegar de jeito... Forte, bem forte... Tá afim, huhuhu?

Aquele jeito no qual Pyrrha estava agindo com ele lhe surpreendia cada vez mais. Seria mesmo realidade? Ou apenas fantasia? Não importava mais. Jaune finalmente deixa de conter o discreto sorriso em seu rosto, se deixando se empolgar com aquilo tudo.

— ... Estaria maluco se eu negasse esse seu convite Pyrrha.

— Você sabe ter atitude nas horas mais ideais Jaune, e você sabe que eu amo isso em você. Demais... — Sem muitas delicadezas, Pyrrha agarra a mão direita de Jaune, levando-a direto para seu seio esquerdo, pousando-a sobre o tecido de sua camisa regata. — Me pega de jeito Jaune...

E sem cerimônias, Pyrrha beija o pescoço de Jaune, fazendo-o se arrepiar e soltar um breve supero, enquanto que tal reação via aguçando a libido dele, com sua mão massageando generosamente o seio da jovem Nikos.

— Longe de eu querer quebrar o clima, mas... E o seriado? — Jaune se indaga.

— O seriado pode esperar. Tá no Vale-Zone afinal. Depois a gente assiste. — Pyrrha respondia enquanto desligava a televisão e jogava o controle remoto em uma outra poltrona próxima. — Agora, presta atenção em mim, meu danadinho!

— Se tu falou, tá falado!

Era a vez de Jaune se apoiar sobre Pyrrha, já totalmente interessado na brincadeira e começando a demonstrar excitação, vide o fato de que um certo volume estava se formando entre suas calças. Jaune explorava cada canto do pescoço de Pyrrha, deixando um rastro úmido no local. Sua mão apertava firme o seio de sua parceira, e ansiando por mais, não tardou para que ele puxasse a alça da regata da ruiva para baixo, percorrendo seu ombro.

Sem sutiã. Com aquela tarde quente de verão, para Pyrrha aquilo seria roupa demais para vestir em casa. Sem nada entre seu corpo e sua regata vermelha, foi fácil fazer o seio esquerdo saltar desnudo com um balançar saudável. Massageando-o com vontade, Jaune estava por fazer Pyrrha suspirar, e o rubor tomar conta de seu rosto.

— Mnn... Sua camisa Jaune. Se livra dela...

A jovem Nikos se apoia nas costas de Jaune e suas mãos se esgueiram por debaixo de sua camisa, agarrando-a firmemente e puxando aquela peça de roupa para cima, num anseio de despir seu parceiro. A camisa podia ser vista cruzando a sala, sendo arremessada por ela e pousando na poltrona aonde estava o controle remoto. E empurrando levemente ele para frente, Pyrrha abre espaço e se permite tirar sua regata, expondo seus firmes seios. Mais uma peça de roupa voava, sem nenhum pudor.

Ambos trocam olhares de desejo, como se estivessem planejando o próximo passo. Seria tempo de mais uma troca de beijos intensos e acalorados? Ou Pyrrha poderia se reclinar confortavelmente no sofá, enquanto Jaune lhe agraciaria com mordidas e chupadas ao abocanhar seu seios? Ou até mesmo eles poderiam mandar tudo pro alto com um simples “foda-se” e Pyrrha pedir para que Jaune fosse ao quarto atrás de uma camisinha e assim transarem com força? Não, isso ainda não parecia ser o ideal.

Pyrrha estava inspirada. Incrivelmente inspirada.

Como ela mesma havia dito, ela queria pegar Jaune com força. Queria fazer daquela transa algo intenso, com o máximo de provocação que poderiam fazer. Foi aí que, ao perceber o estado de seu amado, a mente de Pyrrha teve uma ideia sacana.

Os braços de Pyrrha passam pela cintura de Jaune, puxando-o para si, enquanto ela reclinava as costas nos travesseiros que estavam apoiados no braço do sofá, permitindo que os dois permanecessem quase que deitados com um certo conforto. E vendo que ela estava segurando-o firme, o jovem Arc fica intrigado com aquela atitude da ruiva, se indagando com o que ela tinha em mente.

— Ei Pyrrha, pra que isso tudo?

— Ah, nada demais. Apenas tive uma ideia. — Enquanto ela dizia tais palavras, a mão de Pyrrha vai de encontro com o zíper da calça que Jaune usava, o abrindo lentamente, enquanto percorria o volume que havia formado graças a visível ereção que ele estava tendo. — Parece que nosso joguinho te deixou bem animado. Faz tempo que não te vejo tão... duro.

— Ahh... Eu não tenho culpa. Foi você que decidiu pegar pesado. — Jaune falsamente protesta.

— Heh, talvez Jaune, talvez... Mas acho que a gente não devia ficar protestando. — A ruiva lentamente descia as calças de Jaune, revelando com mais evidências o firme volume dele que havia se formado por debaixo de sua cueca, notavelmente umedecida. — Relaxe Jaune e deixa comigo...

O dedo indicador de Pyrrha invadia a peça intima de Jaune, passeando pelo elástico localizado na cintura, num gesto provocativo. Parando no lado esquerdo de seus quadris, sua mão lentamente aplicava força, fazendo aquela cueca boxer branca escorregar aos poucos, tendo como única resistência a rigidez intima do rapaz, prendendo a roupa como se fosse um gancho. Com a parte menos intima de sua pélvis a mostra, Pyrrha olhava aquilo com desejo, tal como se ela estivesse diante de um tesouro a ser encontrado. Uma última resistência insistia em manter a peça no lugar, mas que logo cedeu diante da insistência da ruiva, e com um balançar vigoroso, o membro rígido de Jaune se põe a mostra puxando um filete translúcido de seus fluidos cheios de libido, para o prazer de Pyrrha, que por sua vez acariciava o interior das coxas do seu amado, convidando a afastar um pouco mais suas pernas.

— P-Pyrrha... — Jaune suspirava pelo nome de sua parceira em desejo.

Seguindo seus instintos, Jaune afastava suas pernas, realçando seu pênis ereto, já úmido com seu pré-gozo que escorria uma singela gota da ponta até a base. Seu rosto parecia em transe, olhando para frente, mas sem se focar em nada em específico. Podia-se notar que na posição em que ele estava, Jaune mais do que nunca estava deixando bem claro que estava excitado, um tanto constrangido, mas nem um pouco receoso. Uma respiração forte passava pelo meio de seus lábios, como se palavras se recusassem a sair, mas sem impedir que seu fôlego escapasse, como se estivesse dizendo a Pyrrha: “Me toque...”

A mão de Pyrrha delicadamente pousa na ponta do membro de seu namorado, esfregando-o gentilmente e deixando sua mão molhar com sua essência, e com seus dedos o envelopando, ela segurava gentilmente o pênis do Jaune. Pyrrha observava aquilo, junto com as expressões de luxuria de Jaune, e com um sorriso sacana, ela se convenceu que aquilo realmente estava lhe aguçando o desejo. Se aproveitando da própria lubrificação que Jaune fornecia, Pyrrha fazia sua mão escorregar por toda a extensão de seu membro em uma massagem ritmada cheia de prazer. O jovem Arc por sua vez reclinava mais seu corpo, fazendo sua pélvis se erguer um pouco mais, o que fez ela se inspirar em ir aumentando gradualmente seu ritmo.

Pyrrha estava fascinada em ver o Jaune tão entregue e tão vulnerável daquele jeito. Os gemidos que ele agora soltava sem menor pudor eram música para seus ouvidos. Com seus olhos fechados e corpo quase sem forças, o loiro arqueava suas costas a cada onda de prazer que lhe vinha. No entanto, Pyrrha notava que aquilo estava deixando-o mais exposto perante ela. A lembrança das conversas com Yang sobre uma vida sexual mais ousada de repente lhe vem a sua mente de forma bastante instigante, lhe fazendo ponderar se ela poderia fazer algo parecido.

Olhando mais detalhadamente para os dotes de Jaune, Pyrrha o via extremamente entregue a seus toques, a ponto de expor mais o que havia mais abaixo de sua intimidade. Como se ela estivesse testando aquelas águas, a ruiva deixa sua mão escorregar pelo membro de seu parceiro, passando a acariciar levemente seus testículos. Ela olha para o rosto de Jaune e ele não demostra protestar, ainda sob o torpor do prazer.

Inevitavelmente, Pyrrha tem uma ideia que poderia ser bastante arriscada.

Após uns momentos massageando a região e ponderando consigo mesmo se aquela ousadia era o correto de se fazer, Pyrrha decide apostar no incerto, fazendo sua mão escorregar ainda mais entre as pernas de Jaune, finalmente fazendo ele perceber que ela estava afim de tocar algo que ele não esperava ser estimulado.

— E-Ei Pyrrha, o que você está fazendo com essa mão aí em- Nnngnnn...

Para surpresa dele o dedo anelar de Pyrrha estava tocando e estimulando o ânus de Jaune. Pyrrha estava temendo alguma reação hostil e indesejada por parte de seu amado... Mas nada acontece. Jaune estava com uma expressão incerta em seu rosto, como se ele estivesse tentando compreender aquele toque tão intimo vindo de Pyrrha, e ela por sua vez percebe que aquele era o momento de cruzar aquele momento em nome da ousadia. Usando a lubrificação que escorria de Jaune, a jovem Nikos sem cerimônias decide empurrar seu dedo pelo interior de Jaune, e um segundo depois, o som rouco do puxar de ar é emitido da boca do rapaz, seguido por um gemido molhado.

Pyrrha estava por penetra-lo, com seu dedo se movimentando de forma ritmada em seu interior. Os olhos de Jaune estavam alertas, tentando distinguir aquelas sensações. Aquilo que sentia era bastante invasivo, mas também estava lhe dando prazer. Seus olhos enfim se fecham já se entregando perante a sua libido, fazendo a jovem Nikos sorrir em satisfação. Ela havia conseguido fazer ambos experimentarem algo novo. Um grande calor toma conta da jovem, fazendo seu rosto se ruborizar e seu coração palpitar. Olhando entre suas pernas, Pyrrha finalmente percebia o quão encharcada estava graças a excitação que sentia. Brincar com Jaune estava sendo divertido, mas foi naquela hora que a ruiva percebeu que também precisava de atenção. Seu dedo se desliga da parte de trás de Jaune e novamente o encarando, Pyrrha o abraça, puxando-o para um beijo bastante intenso.

— Mnn, Jaune... Por favor, cuida de mim também...

Entre os beijos molhados, Pyrrha tratava de desabotoar sua calça, enfim despindo-se dela junto de sua calcinha. Ambos nus, eles se abraçavam, sentindo o frescor do toque de suas peles levemente umedecidas pelo suor sob o vento que assoprava do ventilador. Suas bocas se desligam e Pyrrha observa Jaune lhe dando um sorriso acolhedor. Com isso ela se põe sobre o corpo dele, invertendo sua posição colocando seus quadris diante dele, expondo sua vagina totalmente molhada com sua libido.

— Vamos Jaune, juntos...

— Okay Pyrrha...

A jovem Nikos repousa seus quadris sobre a face de Jaune, encaixando sua intimidade em sua boca, enquanto que ela passava a gemer conforme seu amado lhe provava. Em seguida, a língua da jovem circundava a glande de Jaune, o aguçando enquanto ela voltava a dedilha-lo, e assim passando a chupá-lo com certo ritmo.

A meia-luz que saia pelas cortinas só deixava o clima ainda mais erótico. Ambos estavam num transe intenso, entregues pela luxúria. Os toques, o calor, os espasmos e o sabores que ambos degustavam eram incríveis, de uma forma que nenhum dos dois havia experimentado antes, fazendo ambos ficarem ali por vários, mas deliciosos minutos. Jaune se sentia estremecer, num claro sinal de que seu clímax estava próximo, fazendo que o corpo de Pyrrha também reagisse a altura. Ele estava por suspirar o nome da ruiva nas poucas brechas que ele conseguia para dizer alguma coisa. Para a jovem Nikos, ela sabia que aquele era o sinal dele para avisa-la que estava prestes a gozar, e todas as vezes que ambos se engajavam em um sexo oral, era a deixa para que ela se desligasse. Mas dessa vez, Pyrrha não estava afim. Era um dia de descobertas afinal.

Pyrrha pressiona sua intimidade em Jaune mais firmemente, apoiando seus joelhos no acolchoado do sofá, deixando Jaune surpreso. Ela por sua vez, deixa de chupá-lo por um momento, virando seu olhar para ele com uma expressão luxuriosa.

— Vai Jaune, me faz gozar... Me dê tudo que você tem, pois vou tomar tudo...

Foi então que Jaune sacou o que Pyrrha pretendia fazer. Ambos já haviam feito orais um no outro várias vezes, mas aquela seria a primeira vez que Pyrrha iria provar de seu sêmen. Sim, tudo aquilo era ousado e pervertido, mas ambos estava curtindo demais o momento. Um arrepio percorre Jaune no momento que, sem aviso, Pyrrha o abocanha e o chupa num ritmo veloz, fazendo que Jaune por instinto retribuísse o ato. O prazer cresce em ambos enquanto que uma sensação de torpor vem, antecipando o grande clímax, e finalmente, em meio a gemidos abafados, ambos chegam no tão desejado orgasmo, arrepiando-se com o prazer.

Jaune senta o sexo de Pyrrha molhado como nunca antes em meio as contrações, e Pyrrha deixava o sêmen de seu namorado invadir sua boca. Felizmente para ela, aquela ejaculação não foi exageradamente carregada, a ponto de escorrer para fora da sua boca, lhe dando tempo para se adaptar a aquele sabor. Era um tanto acentuado e amargo, mas não a ponto de ser repulsivo para ela. Ambos tomaram seu tempo para deixar seus fluídos saírem e logo que estava seguro para não fazer mais sujeira, os dois finamente se desligam de seus sexos. Ofegantes e cansados, ambos queriam um pouco de descanso. Pyrrha volta a se deitar em direção a Jaune, abraçando-o carinhosamente, observando a expressão de surpresa em sua face.

— Pyrrha... Uau! Você foi incrível hoje! Tão... Tão...

— Ousada? — Pyrrha ri.

— É! Eu nunca me senti tão vivo durante uma transa! — O jovem Arc sorri em surpresa.

— Até mesmo quando eu te dedilhei?

— Ahm... Bom, de início foi estranho, mas... Tenho que admitir que você conseguiu me pegar de jeito. — Jaune cora, mas não vê motivos para ser desonesto com sua namorada.

— Ahahahah! Bom... E se eu te disser que isso me deixou afim de te pedir uma coisa? Que na próxima vez, você me deixe transar contigo da mesma forma que você faz comigo? — A jovem Nikos pede quase como se fosse uma súplica.

— Hãã? V-você tá dizendo que quer que eu te deixe fazer um anal pra valer em mim?? — Jaune cora violentamente. — B-Bom... Isso me soa bastante ousado de você, e eu não sei se eu consigo dar conta, mas... Se você for gentil comigo... Eu não vejo porque não. — Jaune se afaga nos seios de Pyrrha.

— Ah Jaune! Você é um amor!!

A ruiva beija a boca de seu parceiro com amor, mas dessa vez causando um certo estranhamento em Jaune, que sem querer ser rude, ele comenta com Pyrrha.

— Poxa Pyrrha... Eu sei que você queria me provar, mas... Você me fez sentir um pouco do gosto da minha porra caramba!

— Hahahaha! Não reclama! Agora você sabe como me sinto quando te beijo antes de você limpar sua boca direito. Estamos quites agora!

— Aah, sacanagem...

E em meio aos risos, Pyrrha abraça Jaune, com ele se permitindo acolher e assim os dois descansarem por ali mesmo durante um momento, antes que eles pudessem enfim tomarem um bom banho e assim se livrarem da essência de sexo que os cobria. Certamente aquela foi uma tarde fervente para ambos, mas que ainda não teria seu desfecho. Pyrrha estava com certos planos em mente, e não demoraria muito para que ela pudesse por isso em prática.


	2. Para se ter ousadia, tem que ter força de vontade

A luz do luar fragmentado já havia cruzado grande parte daquele céu negro e pelas ruas da zona comercial de Vale, não se via quase nenhuma alma viva, a não ser os poucos que passavam por ali em seus carros. Um veículo popular cor prata em específico, no entanto decide encostar no meio fio da calçada, em frente a uma peculiar loja toda adornada com neons vermelhos e rosas todos cintilantes. Sua fachada não continha nada a mostra, somente uma vitrine com cortinas de um vermelho intenso, sendo realçado pelas luzes internas do estabelecimento. A única evidência que mostrava os reais produtos que tal loja vendia era o grande letreiro luminoso logo acima da porta de entrada: Karis’ Sex Shop.

O vidro da janela do carro, logo próximo ao assento do motorista se abre ligeiramente. Em meio a fresta que havia sido aberta, um par de olhos esmeraldas olhava os arredores de forma alardeada. Pelo que parecia, tal pessoa não estava afim de se vista ali. Ela encara a porta da loja por uns minutos, afim de ver se não havia nenhum cliente estava por sair ou entrar do estabelecimento. Ela estava afim de negócios rápidos, então tudo que a jovem queria era não ser importunada. A porta enfim se abre, dando passagem a nada menos que Pyrrha, que vestia o moletom marrom com a estampa do Pumpkin Pete no peito que pertencia a Jaune, com sua touca cobrindo completamente sua cabeça. Pyrrha definitivamente não queria ser vista, e a passos ligeiros, ela se esgueira pela porta.

O sininho que estava logo acima da porta toca com o abrir da mesma, chamando a atenção da balconista que aparentemente também era a dona do estabelecimento. Uma ruiva esbelta e bela de olhos vermelho-sangue, cuja maquiagem parecia estar perfeita para um encontro a dois. Seus cabelos num tom rosa bem avermelhado eram presos, formando duas tranças amarradas a partir da parte superior de sua cabeça. Ela usava roupas bem causais, mas acompanhado por uma regata roxa que realçava um decote bem farto, aonde um pingente de diabinho parecia passear entre aquelas saliências. A moça inicialmente a recepcionou num tom cortês, mas que logo se transformou numa cara fechada ao perceber a cliente que quase se recusava a mostrar seu rosto.

— Bem-vinda a Karis’ Sex Shop! Posso ajudar?... Ei, a gente tem uma política para não atender gente com o rosto tampado. Dá pra tirar a touca, por favor?

— Hã? Perdão, mas isso é sério? — Pyrrha questiona intrigada.

— Mas é claro que é sério! Como vou saber se você não vai assaltar a minha loja? — A mulher responde relutante em prestar serviço.

— Tsc, tá de sacanagem? Eu apenas queria ser discre- — Mas as desculpas da jovem Nikos não significavam nada, visto que ela foi sumariamente interrompida.

— Sem reclamações. Ou você atende as normas da casa, ou nada de serviço!

Vendo que aquilo não daria em nada, Pyrrha se vê derrotada e após bufar em frustração, ela retira a touca, revelando o seu rosto. A atendente então arregala os olhos, percebendo a figura no qual estava diante dela.

— ... Mas o que... Pelos deuses! Você é a Pyrrha Nikos! Aaaaah! Não acredito que Pyrrha Nikos está na minha loja!

— Shhhhhh!!! Tá, tá, sou eu, Pyrrha! Mas por favor, seja mais discreta! Não quero causar nenhum estardalhaço aqui!

Desde que Pyrrha se formou, a sua fama de caçadora que já era grande aumentou ainda mais. Um dos motivos dela morar junto com o Jaune em uma casa mais simples era de justamente de escapar da crescente vida de fama crescente que ela não desejava ter. No entanto, a sua imagem pública ainda era bastante notável por toda a Vale, tanto que muitas pessoas costumam abordá-la para lhe pedir autógrafos e lhe dar presentes (para desgosto de Jaune).

— Oh! Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu prometo não dizer nada sobre você ter visitado aqui, ok? Mas, será que você pode me dar um autógrafo? Eu me chamo Karis. — A mulher olhava para Pyrrha com expectativa.

— Bom... Tudo bem. Eu não sou de ser rude com ninguém a ponto de negar um autógrafo. Apenas garanta que toda essa visita aqui seja discreta, tá bom?

— Sim, sim! Como queira Pyrrha!

Karis lhe entrega uma pequena agenda particular para a jovem Nikos. “Para Karis, com todo me carinho, obrigado pela admiração. Pyrrha.” Esse foi os dizeres que Pyrrha assinou naquele caderninho, para a alegria da vendedora. Ela abraça a agenda com afeto e após tomar um tempo para se recompor, ela decide voltar aos negócios.

— Bom, agora que estamos acertadas, como poderia te ajudar senhorita Nikos?

— Eeeheh... Bem eu estou procurando um certo item por aqui. — Pyrrha tentava explicar o que desejava comprar, extremamente constrangida. — Errr... Vocês possuem alguma cinta peniana no estoque?

— Ooooh! Que surpresa! Não pensei que você estava se engajando com mulheres! — Karis diz entusiasmada.

— Ai, por favor, não faz isso ser mais difícil do que já está... — A essa altura, o rosto de Pyrrha estava vermelho como um pimentão. — Na verdade, haha, é pra mim e pro meu namorado.

— Sério? Ah que maravilha! Adoro quando atendo clientes que querem se aventurar em algo mais picante, sem nenhum preconceito! Bem, ele já tem hábito com sexo anal?

— N-Não! Nem um pouco! E que, eerm... A gente está tentando fazer algo novo, então ele é novato nisso. O máximo que eu fiz nele foi, hum... Ai céus! Eu fiz só um fio terra nele, ok? — A jovem Nikos estava por desmaiar.

— Entendi. Então nada de brinquedos agressivos, certo. Acredito que tenha algo em mente pra vocês. Me siga.

Karis então deixa o balcão, chamando por Pyrrha. As duas caminham pelos corredores da loja, divididos por prateleiras oferecendo vários produtos de cunho sexual. Preservativos, lubrificantes, brinquedos sexuais e cremes aromáticos. Um verdadeiro saguão a disposição para aqueles que querem aguçar sua vida sexual, para certo desconforto de Pyrrha. Ambas então param diante dos fundos da loja, aonde os aparatos sexuais de maior porte eram expostos. Dentre as várias cintas, consolos e até algumas algemas e cordas dedicadas a brincadeiras mais dominadoras, Karis enfim encontra o que procurava, tirando-a da parede e mostrando para Pyrrha.

— Aqui. Acredito que isso seja perfeito pra vocês. Essa cinta peniana possui um consolo de quinze centímetros feito de silicone, bastante flexível e higiênico. E o formato dele simula bem um pênis verdadeiro, mas sem muita textura que simule um real. O formato e o material certamente vão ajudar vocês a terem uma primeira impressão bastante favorável! A cinta é feita de um decido leve e confortável, prendendo de sua cintura até os glúteos perfeitamente! E como você é uma cliente especial, escolhi esse modelo por conta desse extra aqui! — A vendedora diz mostrando o interior da cinta, revelando o que parecia um consolo menor. — Essa cinta tem essa belezinha aqui como extra. Com isso, você pode penetrar seu parceiro ao mesmo tempo que você será muito bem estimulada! Certamente um produto mais “premium”, mas bem em conta. Custa 45 liens, mas também vou adicionar um frasco de lubrificante por conta da casa. Tudo pra deixar a experiencia mais confortável, heheh!

— Errhm... Bem, sendo honesta, acho que é justo. Não vou mentir que estou bem nervosa ouvindo tudo isso, maaaas... No fim, acredito que isso era o que procurava. Vou levar.

Pyrrha dizia aquilo enquanto que seus olhos estavam bem inquietos. Certamente aquilo não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil. Mas o importante é que Pyrrha havia conseguido o que queria. Após pagar a quantia de liens sobre aquele produto, Karis o entrega em uma embalagem discreta, que mais parecia um pacote de papelão comum, contendo algum item ordinário.

— Muito obrigado por ter visitado a Karis’ Sex Shop, e de novo, estou muito grata por ter te atendido Pyrrha! Não se preocupe, pois mais ninguém não vai ficar sabendo de sua visita. Espero que você tenha um momento na cama incrível com seu amado!

— Err... eheeh, fico agradecida.

Pyrrha se dirigia para a saída da loja, observando o pacote, andando num ritmo apressado, desejando voltar a seu carro o mais rápido possível. Com a certeza de que a parte constrangedora havia passado, Pyrrha se acomodava no assento do seu veículo, tomando um pouco de fôlego. Mas curiosamente, conforme o nervosismo passava, aqueles mesmos pensamentos de luxúria aos poucos voltavam em sua cabeça conforme ela imaginava os possíveis usos para aquele novo brinquedo que havia adquirido.

Ela cuidadosamente deixava o pacote no assento do passageiro, enquanto que um sorriso sapeca começava a se formar. Pyrrha havia se lembrado novamente do porque estar visitando aquela loja, fazendo seu fogo voltar a arder novamente. Infelizmente, dada aquela hora da noite, Jaune estaria sonolento demais pra se engajar em algo. Mas aquilo era somente questão de algumas horas. A ruiva certamente estava com sua imaginação a mil, apenas esperando o momento certo para fazer seu ataque voraz novamente, guiado por aquele anseio que ela estava disposta a saciar.

.

.

.

Era novamente mais uma daquelas tardes aonde Jaune e Pyrrha tinham a companhia um do outro e do calor de verão que não parecia cessar. O jovem Arc estava de terminar de polir o escudo de sua Crocea Mors e pendurando-a em sua devida moldura, ao lado da Miló e da Akoúo̱ de Pyrrha, dando um suspiro satisfeito após a tarefa cumprida. Nesse momento, Pyrrha aparece saindo do banheiro, com suas típicas roupas leves de verão, terminando de secar seu cabelo após um bom banho. Ela se depara com seu parceiro olhando as armas da dupla, decidindo falar com ele casualmente.

— Oh, vejo que você terminou de dar um trato em sua arma.

— Yep! Tudo como deve ser. Pelo menos não tenho que me preocupar com isso por hoje.

— É bom ver você adiantando as tarefas. Pretende fazer algo por essa tarde? — Pyrrha pergunta curiosa.

— Bem, acredito que não. Eu realmente queria adiantar tudo pra ficar tranquilo aqui em casa. — Jaune respondia inocente como sempre.

— Hum, bom saber disso. — Ao ouvir aquilo de Jaune, Pyrrha não se conteve em imaginar aquilo como o momento perfeito pra ter aquele tão desejado momento a sós. — Gosto de ter você comigo, sem nada, nem ninguém nos incomodando.

A jovem Nikos conversava com Jaune num tom de flerte, enquanto ela o abraçava pelas costas, pousando seu queixo em seu ombro. Jaune reconhecia aqueles gestos muito bem, já percebendo que sua parceira estava demonstrando a vontade de dedicar aquela tarde toda para um momento a dois, não assistindo televisão, mas sim em afagos e beijos, toda disposta a esquentar as coisas.

Jaune respondia trocando flertes. O loiro até podia ser pego com a guarda baixa em situações aonde ele não espera Pyrrha o atacando com libido de forma inusitada, mas quando sua parceira o convida de forma suave e carinhosa, ele sabe muito bem como subir suas apostas, escalonando seu desejo no mesmo ritmo de sua amada.

— Heh, e acredito que você quer aproveitar cada minuto disso, como sempre né?

— Você me conhece muito bem. — Pyrrha beijava a nuca do rapaz, arrancando um breve suspiros de seus lábios. — Quero brincar com você amor. Vamos pro quarto...

— Como desejar, minha linda...

Puxando a gola da camisa regata de Jaune, Pyrrha o carregava rumo ao seu quarto, com um olhar extremamente sugestivo em seus olhos. Eles sequer se preocuparam em fechar a porta do cômodo; a casa era toda deles afinal. Com um sorriso sapeca, Pyrrha sequer hesitou em jogar Jaune em sua cama e saltar em cima dele, deixando suas sandálias que usava para trás, selando aquilo com um beijo bastante passional.

Suas línguas estavam por realizar uma dança envolvente em suas bocas. Pyrrha afagava o cabelo de seu amado com paixão, enquanto que Jaune tateava as costas de sua parceira com afinco. Não demorou muito para que aqueles amassos começassem a ficar mais ousados, fazendo que suas roupas saíssem mais e mais do lugar e o apalpar de suas mãos fossem mais desbravadores, como evidenciado com a jovem Nikos soltando um belo gemido carregado no momento em que Jaune passou a apalpar seu seio esquerdo com vontade.

— Hahah, você está bem faminto hoje Jaune. Sentindo falta disso? — Pyrrha provocava seu namorado enquanto fazia questão de erguer sua regata, revelando assim seus seios firmes, já que ela não estava por fazer questão de usar um sutiã.

— Bem, você apenas teve a sorte de me pegar num momento mais sensível a isso. Não acha que eu não tenho minhas ondas de excitação. — Jaune responde um tanto corado.

— Aah, então quer dizer que meu Jaune está excitado? Isso é excelente, sabia? Huhuhuh, esse é o momento pra testar um brinquedinho que comprei nessa madrugada.

— Huh? Você foi?... Espera, por “brinquedinho” você se refere... — Foi nesse momento no qual Jaune se lembrou do desejo que Pyrrha havia comentado dias antes.

— Hihih, isso mesmo? Não vai me dizer que vai recuar agora? — Pyrrha provocava enquanto tirava sua regata e a jogava para longe, enquanto ia procurar aquilo que ela havia adquirido em seu armário.

— B-bem, claro que não! Se você está topando isso, eu também topo! E além disso... O jeito que você me tocou daquela vez, bom... Eu confio no que vai fazer.

— Ah Jaune... Eu prometo que vai ser algo muito legal para nós dois. Então... trate de tirar essas roupas.

Com o pacote já de baixo de seu braço, Pyrrha estava por abrir o zíper de seu short de forma provocativa, convidando Jaune a se despir também. Sem hesitar muito, Jaune passou a tirar suas roupas, enquanto via a ruiva deixar seu short e calcinha caírem puxados pela gravidade. A imagem bela de sua amada nua sempre foi motivo de inspiração e desejo, como evidenciado em seu sexo rígido, que não hesitou em dar um balançar firme conforme a ultima peça de roupa era tirada por ele.

Pyrrha estava a por o pacote em cima da cama, desfazendo as fitas adesivas que o amarravam. E Jaune estava por se surpreender com aquele brinquedo que estava lá dentro, e por que não dizer um tanto intimidado. Ele não conseguiu evitar que engolisse a seco, mas após respirar fundo, Jaune volta a se manter firme. Pyrrha também estava bem corada ao manusear aquele cinto, mas ela estava determinada em não voltar atrás. Ela o veste, passando suas pernas por dentro daquele cinto, subindo delicadamente conforme ela posicionava o consolo interno diante de sua intimidade.

A ruiva respira fundo e deixa escapar um gemido molhado conforme aquela ponta do brinquedo entrava dentro de si. A respiração de Jaune também fica errática conforme ele via sua parceira gemer daquele jeito, quase saltando em seus braços de tamanho desejo. Pyrrha finalmente ajeita aquele cinto confortavelmente, prendendo as fivelas que estavam na altura de sua cintura. Por fim, ela pega aquele pequeno frasco de lubrificante e aplica um pouco daquela solução na outra ponta do consolo.

— Bem, estou pronta... Deite-se Jaune, pois agora eu vou te fazer sentir muito bem. — Pyrrha se aproximava bem faceira diante de Jaune, fazendo ele deitar na cama.

— Okay Pyrrha... Seja gentil, tá?

— Eu irei. O ritmo é você quem dita.

Era a primeira vez que os dois se viam em posições opostas. Seria interessante sentir como era como penetrar um homem. Pyrrha segura firmemente a cintura de Jaune, puxando-o para si e ajudando-o a ele afastar suas pernas. Além de seu rígido pênis totalmente a mostra e seus firmes testículos, ela via novamente o ânus de seu namorado diante de si. Seus quadris se aproximam, fazendo a ponta do consolo empurrar um pouco mais perante a entrada dele, fazendo ele gemer. E impulsionando gentilmente, Pyrrha enfim sente estar penetrando Jaune, enquanto que esse gemia apreensivamente, enquanto que ela sentia a outra ponta estimular o interior de sua vagina.

Jaune a abraça fortemente e suas pernas se entrelaçam, segurando Pyrrha firmemente. Isso por sua vez só fez que a ruiva perdesse um pouco de seus sentidos e passasse a dar um ritmo leve em seus quadris, fazendo o brinquedo enfim penetrar Jaune com cuidado, mas também com imensa vontade. Sons eróticos saiam com vontade da boca do jovem Arc, e Pyrrha estava por ver o rosto de seu parceiro corado, com uma expressão de prazer bastante deliciosa de se ver. Mas ela também não estava muito atrás de perder a compostura, visto que o cinto a penetrava igualmente com vontade.

Os quadris do rapaz estavam a se mexer, como se estivesse pedindo para ser penetrado ainda mais, e assim Pyrrha fez, aumentando um pouco mais o ritmo. Ambos já haviam perdido a inibição e estavam por gemer alto, diante do prazer que tomava conta deles. Em transe, ambos se beijam com vontade, fazendo assim uma outra ligação entre seus corpos. Certamente aquela era uma situação bem inusitada, mas ambos estavam curtindo demais aquela nova brincadeira, tanto que não tardou para que o prazer viesse fulminante. Ambos se recusavam a se desligar dos lábios um do outro, mas era evidente pelos gemidos que os dois estavam a chegar no tão desejado orgasmo.

Ambos se agarram firmemente um no outro e uma onda de prazer intenso chega ao mesmo tempo aos dois. Pyrrha passa a sentir um calor aconchegante em sua barriga, percebendo que Jaune estava por despejar seu sêmen fortemente nela. Ambos estava úmido de suor e de seus líquidos libidinosos quando desabaram na cama, exaustos após tamanha ação. Pyrrha se afasta, deixando o consolo sair de dentro de Jaune, e após tomarem um pouco de fôlego, eles se abraçam trocando sorrisos embaraçados, mas satisfeitos.

— Pyrrha... Uau. O que foi isso? — Jaune foi o primeiro a assumir aquele êxtase.

— Eu não consigo explicar agora... Só sei que foi muito bom! Espero que tenha sido gentil com você. — Pyrrha respondia enquanto acariciava o rosto de Jaune.

— Você foi excelente!

Jaune abraçava sua amada, fazendo-a esboçar um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto. Mas naquele momento, Pyrrha se surpreende no momento que aquele abraço estava se tornando algo diferente, ao sentir Jaune se posicionar sobre suas costas e vê-lo desfazer as fivelas do cinto, enquanto que seu volume começava a ficar rígido novamente.

— Ah! M-mas já quer um segundo round?

— Ninguém mandou você apimentar as coisas mais do que de costume. Agora é minha vez!

— Ahahah! Definitivamente nunca te vi tão animado antes! Eu deveria ter tido essa ideia mais ce- Aaaahhnnn, Jauneee~!

Suas palavras se perdem no momento que Jaune a penetra com vontade, e dado a sua expressão em seu rosto, ele se sentia com um vigor que duraria a tarde inteira. Pyrrha não podia reclamar, pois afinal, era isso que ela queria desde o início. Uma tarde de calor com sons molhados e gemidos percorrendo a casa inteira, proporcionando aos dois um momento a dois bastante prazeroso. De fato, a rotina pode ser bastante traiçoeira, mas com um pouco de criatividade e desejo, as soluções podem ter resultados muito mais efetivos do que se espera.

Pyrrha estava enfim contente. A rotina não vai ser mais um problema por um bom tempo...


End file.
